List of GGaD characters
More like a place to see which character names have been taken or not. Write (and link if possible) yours below, preferrably in alphabetical order. No deities, only other characters. For a list of GGaD deities, go here. A * Adèle: Female, undead dark fairy. Employed to Dalia, Created by Bixbite. * Alastair Sharpe: Male, Immortal Human. Employed to Jadis. Created by Silverskies. * Alhuri: Male, Demigod of Phoenix. Created by Amare. * Allen: Male, shapeshifter. Twin of Dalia, employed to her. Created by Bixbite. * Allegro: Female, music fairy. Formerly employed to Caedey. Created by Bixbite. * Aloure: Female, Dragon hybrid. Created by Reading * Amber: Female. TBA. Created by Hurricane. * Améthyste: Female, sorceress. Dalia's demigod. Created by Bixbite. * Angelika: ???, created by Insanity? * Aoneme Sonoria: Female, human, unemployed. Has a white ambrosia flower. Created by Fairydragon. * Aries: Male, Zodiac Starborn. Employed to Stella. Created by Riri. * Aqua: Female, Human. Employed to Ghost. Created by Riri. * Aquarius: Female, Zodiac Starborn. Employed to Stella. Created by Riri. * Axle: Male. Demon pigeon. Employed to Boop. Created by Boop/Galaxee B * Bellator: Male. Bengal's demigod, TBA. Created by Bengal. * Benjamin: Male, Human, Created by Corvus C * Cancer: Male. Zodiac Starborn. Employed to Stella. Created by Riri. * Capricorn: Male. Zodiac Starborn. Employed to Stella. Created by Riri. * Capsular (Maori): Female. TBA, created by Hurricane. * Cascade: Female, water nymph. Currently traveling Forengard. Created by Fairydragon. * Cassandra (Cassie) Diamond: Female, Human (or is she?). Drago's Cousin. Created by Eliza. * Chloe: Female. Bird-human hybrid. Unemployed. Created by Boop/Galaxee * Ciseaux: TBA, created by Enchanted * Citrus: Female, Human. Employed to Ghost. Created by Riri. * Clay Tambien: Male. Silverskies's demigod. Created by Xenon. * Clef: Male, music fairy. Formerly employed to Caedey. Created by Bixbite. * Courage: Female, Griffin. Employed to Phoenix, created by Amare. * Crystal: Female, Half-Siren. No Employer. Created by Eliza. * Cuthwolf: Male, Magic Wolf. Employed to Time, Created by Time * Cynthia Clearwing: Female, Butterfly. Cleaver's Demigod. Created by Cleaver. D * Damian Diamondback: Male. Snake shapeshifter, employed to Mocking-jay? Created by MJ. * Daniel Molina: Male, human ghost. Unemployed, Silverskies's ex. Created by Bixbite-Silverskies. * Darius Midelo: Male. TBA. Created by Hurricane. * Damyen: Male. Demon fox. Employed to Boop. Created by Boop/Galaxee E * Ebony: Female, Night Nymph. Unemployed, created by Amare. * Eglantine Darkrose: Female, Dark Faerie. Unemployed. Created by Silverskies. * Elisha: Female. Earth nymph, employed to Bixbite. Created by Bixbite. * Exclouct: Female, demigoddess daughter of Hurricane. Blind. Created by Hurricane. F * Flan: Male. Fan/cat hybrid. Demigod of Marx. Created by Boop/Galaxee * Flarin: Female, Phoenix's demigoddess. Created by Amare. * Fletcher Nova: Male, Cookie's demigod. Created by Bixbite. G * Gaze: Male, Mirror-Head. Employed to Niko and Wind Weaver. Created by Niko. * Gemini: Female, Zodiac Starborn. Employed to Stella. Created by Riri. * Glissando: Male, music fairy. Formerly employed to Caedey. * Grey: Female, Night Nymph. Unemployed. Created by Amare. * Grifflet: Male, Human Mage. Employed to Time (well, more of an apprentice), Created by Time * Griffon: Male, Griffin/Human. Employed to NightWolf. Created by NightWolf. H * Hamlet: Male, flying pig. Employed to Dalia. Created by Bixbite. * Hawaii: Female, Water Nymph. Employed to Peacock, created by Amare. * Heaven: Female, Human High Mage. Employed to Time, created by Time I * Imam Xanthos: Male, human. Leader of a criminal ring. Created by Fairydragon. * Indigo Darkshadow: Female. Daemonium. Umbra Darkshadow's Daughter. Created by Eliza. * Inferno: Female, Fire Demon. Unemployed. Created by Riri. * Ivory: Female, Night Nymph. Unemployed, created by Amare. J *Jace: Male, demigod shapeshifter, son of Hurricane. Created by Reading * Jamie: Female, demigoddess of Peacock. Created by Amare. * Jamil: Male. Demon wolf. Employed to Boop. Created by Boop/Galaxee * Janine (Jenny): Female. Human. Employed to Chronos and Time. Created by Eliza. * Javier Adrian Molina: Silverskies's demigod. Created by Bixbite. * Joaquina: Siren/human + snake shapeshifter hybrid, employed to Bixbite. Created by Bixbite. * Jupiter: Male, Talking Cat. Employed to Eliza. Created by Eliza. K * Kagami: Female, Shapeshifter. Unemployed. Created by Riri. * Kai: Male, Merfolk. Employed to Riri. Created by Riri. * Karen Drape: Female, Aura Duration Lion. Uses fire a lot. Created by Hurricane. * Kasai: Female, Fire Nymph. Employed to Phoenix, created by Amare. * Kauai: Female, Water Nymph. Employed to Peacock, created by Amare. * Kelsey: Female, Demigoddess, Corey's half-sister. Created by Corey. * Kenneth: Male, Caedey's demigod. Created by Bixbite. * Kharn: Male, Human, Unemployed. Created by Jim. * Kona: Male, Talking Cat. Employed to Eliza. Created by Eliza. * Kvasir: Son of a group of deceased deities. Created by Icarus. L * Lanai: Female, Water Nymph. Employed to Peacock, created by Amare. * Leilani: Female, Merfolk. Employed to Riri. Created by Riri. * Leo: Non-Binary. Zodiac Starborn. Employed to Stella. Created by Riri. * Libra: Female. Zodiac Starborn. Employed to Stella. Created by Riri. * Lilac: Female, Human. Employed to Ghost. Created by Riri. * Lukas: Male, Fox/Human. Employed to NightWolf. Created by NightWolf * Luna: Female. White Cat Hybrid. No Employer. Created by Eliza. * Lysandra (Sandy): Female, Dragonfly-Human Hybrid. Cleaver's Demigod. Created by Eliza. M * Marcho: Male? Ex-teddy-bear-robot-thingy, employed to Caedey. Created by Bixbite. * Marissa Diamond: Female, Snake-Human Hybrid, Drago's sister. Created by DragonMind * Maui: Male, Water Nymph. Employed to Peacock, created by Amare. * Medley Petra: Female, Music Fairy, formerly employed to Caedey. Created by Bixbite. * Middy: No Gender, Malginae, Sandy's pet. Created by Eliza. * Miles Raymonde: Male, Bixbite's demigod. Created by Bixbite. (Deceased) * Mirabella Reyes: Female, Bixbite's cute demigoddess. Created by Bixbite. * Miku Tempestas: Female, Avian Shapeshifter. Silverskies' Demigod. Created by Eliza. * Molokai: Male, Water Nymph. Employed to Peacock, created by Amare. * Muffet: Female, Spider-Human Hybrid. Cleaver's Demigod. Created by Eliza. * Muse: Female. Muse (ironically). Employed to Ghost. Created by Riri. N * Natalio Di Maria: Male, siren/marine shapeshifter hybrid. Created by Bixbite. * Nayari Alicanti: Female, cat shapeshifter, unemployed. Created by Fairydragon. * Nimbus: Male, Black Eagle. Animal Companion to Silverskies. Created by Silverskies. * Noctus: Male, Giant Flying Squirrel. Animal companion to Silverskies. Created by Silverskies. O * Oahu: Male, Water Nymph. Employed to Peacock, created by Amare. * Okin: Nikos servant and ex-friend * Oracle: Female, Water Nymph. Employed to Peacock, created by Amare. * Osmiri Alicanti: Male, wolf shapeshifter, unemployed. Created by Fairydragon. P * Paloma Guerrera: Female, bird shapeshifter. Assassin employed to Dalia. Created by Bixbite. * Pascal Guerrera: Male, bird shapeshifter. Assassin employed to Dalia. Created by Bixbite. * Peaches & Cream: Female, Cat. Employed to Eliza. Created by Eliza. * Piper: Male, Human. Unemployed. Created by Amare. * Pisces: Female. Zodiac Starborn. Employed to Stella. Created by Riri. * Pollo: Male. Fire Phoenix Humanoid. Employed to Mocking-Jay. Created by Bixbite. Q * Queen: Female. Demon snake. Employed to Boop. Created by Boop/Galaxee * Queen Serenity III: Female, undead mermaid. Created by Cleaver. R * Radiance: Male, Supernatural human. Created by Corvus * Raspberry: Male, Siren. Temporarily employed to Ghost. Created by Riri. * Ribbon: Female, Spider-Human Hybrid. Cleaver's Demigod. Created by Cleaver. * Robinette: Demifemale, human. Unemployed programmer. Created by Bixbite. * Rose: Female, Human. Employed to Ghost. Created by Riri. * Rose Thorn: Female, fairy, unemployed. Created by Fairydragon. S * Sagittarius: Male, Zodiac Starborn. Employed to Stella. Created by Riri. * Samuel: Male, Half Elder Demon. Demigod of Brine. Created by the person who typed this. * Samuel: Male, human. * Schistocerca Gregaria: Male, ...humanoid plague of locusts? Created by Cleaver. * Scorpio: Male, Zodiac Starborn. Employed to Stella. Created by Riri. * Siberia: Female. White Tiger Hybrid. Demigod of Bengal. Created by Eliza. * Skylight Winged: Female, Demigoddess. Daughter of Silverskies. Created by Silverskies. * Snowy: Female, snowy owl-human hybrid. Employed to MJ. Created by Eliza. * Spring: Female, Human. Employed to Ghost. Created by Riri. * Stella: Female, Demigoddess. Daughter of Starry (retired). Created by Riri. * Sumesera Dhiqun: Female, human with a bracelet that can suck magic from others. Created by Fairydragon. T * Tanakiri 'Kiri': Male, Zircon gemsprite. Unemployed?? Created by Bixbite. * Taurus: Female. Zodiac Starborn. Employed to Stella. Created by Riri. * Temere: Non-Binary, Night Nymph. Employed to Amare, Created by Amare. * Terrell Wako: Male. Shapeshifter. Not employed to anyone yet. Made by Maelstrom/Sofia. * Tina Rexe: Female, demigoddess of Necromancer, adopted daughter of Angel. Created by Necro(?) * Tom: Male, Immortal Human. Employed to Marx. Created by Marx. * Trixiana: Female, Human (supposedly), Employed to Oblivion. Created by Eliza. * Tyra Payionlx: Female, Paradox's demigoddess. Created by Hurricane. U * Umbra Darkshadow: Female. Daemonium. Unemployed/No Employer. Created by Eliza * Usagi: Female(?), angel. Unemployed. Created by Riri(?) V *Varjo: Male. Shadow Daemon. Employed to Corey. Created by Corey. *Victor Oliynyk Shushkevich: Male(?), dragon shapeshifter. Unemployed, Created by Hurricane(?) *Vinh: Male. A mortal human with an old god's violin. * Virgo: Female. Zodiac Starborn. Employed to Stella. Created by Riri. W * Wanda: Female, angel. Unemployed. Created by Bixbite. * Wave: Male, Demigod son of Hurricane. Married to Phoebe. Created by Hurricane. * Wind Weaver: Female, Wind Nymph. Employed to Silverskies. Created by Silverskies. X Xavier Nox: Male, avian shapeshifter. Employed to MJ. Created by MJ. Y Z * Zalie Galciera: Female, Ice Fairy. Employed to Marx. Created by Eliza. * Zaya: Female, Kylios. Zadia's Younger Sister. Created by Eliza. * Zerina Howlite Crystalline: Female, demigoddess of Facet. * Zioki: Female, Wood Nymph. Unemployed. Created by Eliza. Category:Convenience